Fa(t)ntasy
by Wolven Kingdom
Summary: We follow Tails through his new private school life as well as the life of him in a Virtual reality RPG that's rather "big" story contain sexual content, Weight gain, gore, and swearing enjoy
1. Level 1 Start

Bells rings as students walks to class, a huge school standing up, normally people might not be happy of the first day but not for this fox, his twin tails swaying adorably as he walks through the gate, his yellow fur glistening in the sun, he smiles up at the school happily. "So this is Hinasho Academy huh."

He heads in smiling as he bumps into a blue fox with 5 tails, Tails gazes at him eyes wide, he never seen a fox mobian with blue fur, not to mention a fox with multiple tails like himself. "Sorry I was just going to head in I wasn't paying attention." The blue fox smirks and pets him. "No worries kid it happens to the best of us." He helps Tails to his feet smirking a bit. "Tell me new kid how much do you know of the school?"

Tails stares and smiles. "What I know, this school is a private school, graduates have a 90% rate of achieving great futures with the education they give here, this school is also known to be an all boy school, 5 of it's sports teams won championships, it's also known for some special ranking system that displays how great one is at education. It's also known for it's weekly concerts." The blue fox claps. "You got most of the information down perfectly kid, there's hope for you." He gazes to his watch, "Tch I'm running late." He looks towards Tails smiling handing a small pendrive. "You heard of virtual reality games correct kid?"

Tails nods his head. "Good, keep this it's a great game, I'll see you later kid." He hands Tails the drive and walks away. Tails not sure what to say just walks to his orientation.

For first day students they only need to go to orientation which lasts for one hour, he heads home for the day, heads home gazing at the drive head tilted. "A great game huh, ok let's see if he's right." He heads into his room, his soft bed with yellow covers, his large computer in his left side of the room with 7 screens, his clean desk, and dresser. On the bedside is a group photo with many friends of his. Tails gently holds it smiling.

In the photo Tails gazes from left to right spotting his friends. The first is Silver a white hedgehog with yellow eyes wearing a long white scarf with neon blue circles on it, a white jacket as well, last time he heard from him was that he was heading to Hawaii planning on having a vacation with his best friend Blaze who is a female purple cat.

The next to show up is a group of five, Vector the crocodile, Charmy the bee, Espio the chameleon, Mighty the Armadillo, and Ray the Squirrel, from what he knows they had set up a secret detective agency within town, but Charmy on the otherhand had started attending school, the bee is a teenager now like Tails and is absolutely bigger than his child self.

He gazes to the next ones, Big the cat, Cream the Rabbit, Amy Rose the hedgehog, from what he could gather they started up a flower shop, Amy and Cream attends high school while Big works the shop, the operation Big gone through had completely removed any and all of his usual behaviors, now he seems to be an average smart person.

Knuckles the Echidna was up next, guess he still protects the master emerald huh, he never really gotten a better life unlike the rest but he helps out with natural desasters saving as many people he can, he also is a member of the detective agency Vector runs.

Tails looks to the next group, Shadow the hedgehog, Omega the bear, and Rouge the bat, from what he knows the still work for the government or well, Shadow now runs a whole base somewhere in America, Rouge still acts like a thief at that, and Omega gone through upgrades that gave him synthetic mobian body parts.

The next another crocodile who just keeps his head down shyly, Argyle huh, Vector's supposedly adopted son, he was alone at an orphanage during one of Vector's cases and Vector pitied him, so he adopted Argyle, he is now attending high school which is in town, he also works part time as a computer programer, the best hacker in America and Mexico.

The last to come is Sonic the hedgehog, tears wells up from Tails's eyes as he puts the picture down, 3 years ago he had vanished without a trace, but a year later they said they found the body of him, cruely broken, bloody, and dead.

Tails holds head as he wipes his tears, he looks to the drive and hooks it up. "I can get over it, let's see what this game is about." He smiles and closes eyes placing a plug into a small collar he placed onto his neck. "Link up." As that was said, the darkness he sees when his eyes are closed lights up with beautiful colors, Tails wakes standing on a pedastal. "A customization screen huh, ok." He begins placing required data, his age, name, weight, height, and etc. Tails soon sees the classes that appears. The five main sections are Mage, Thief, Archer, Warrior, and Healer, Tails selects the mage class looking at the classes that draws off of it, Sorcerer, Summoner, Mimic, Enhancer, and then the Fighter Mage, the class that appealed Tails is the Enhancer.

Enhancer class details: A class that deals with supporting magic in hopes to aid his allies from attacks, they are low in attacking capability but makes up for their intelect, able to increase others skills and stats except HP or MP.

Tails smiles as he looks up pressing start. The ground below him shatters as lights flies up, Tails's clothes vanish in bright yellow lights. His hands glows bright as a pair of blue and white gloves appears with a cyan gemstone on the back of them, his feet comes next as blue and white shoes appears the same gemstones on them, next came a long yellow scarf that appears around his neck, a cute purple hat that resembles that of a witch pops up with smoke on top of his head, a white shirt that covers half his upper body appears only covering his chest, a blue jacket with silver trim pops up around his arms, it goes down till it's at where his tails comes out of his body.

Tails suspects the pants to come next until he feels something appears around his crotch...not pants but a cute purple and blue thong, as it gently rearanges itself onto Tails. He blushes at the lewd choice of underwear till his weight shows up, 125 pounds starts to gently raise by 150 pounds till the new weight appears, 275. Tails stares oddly until he feels his belly slowly grows along with his rump, his arms and legs following, his cheeks fills out being adorable, Tails tries to yell out till he lands on the ground, he topples over falling, his big plump rump in the air. "What the hell is going on!"

As Tails struggles to get up trying to get use to the new weight he hears a voice. "Either your a new player or your just showing off your big rump you should possibly get up before some other people take advantage of it." Tails eyes widens as he tries to get up, a sigh escapes from the man behind him as he walk over helping Tails up, he gazes to the man seeing a silver wolf standing before him, his weight is 300 says a counter above him, the man is wearing a red chest piece of armor, along with red and silver gauntlets and boots upon his feet and arms, beside him a sword thats 4 ft long in length, the blade made of silver, around his neck is a black collar with white spikes protruding from it, his eyes are a brilliant blue, his left eye covered by his fur, Tails's eyes wanders down to see a red and white thong covering the man's privates, his large gut protruding out and his big rump easily seen.

"You just gonna stare kid, your name?" Tails shakes his head blushing and looks up. "T-Tails..." "Ok the Tails, I'm Shiba nice to meet you." He shakes Tail's hand as he starts walking out. "Hey kid you going to stand there or you coming along, if you stand around other players may take advantage of you." Tails stares not amused of what he just said but is also worried it may be true. "Umm, why should I trust you, you could just be taking advantage of me as well." Shiba rolls eyes and turns away. "Suit yourself, thought I should at least teach the new kid how the game works but if you don't I understand." He walks off.

Tails watches him and hangs head contemplating, should he go along with him, he doesnt know much bout the game, but if he does there's a chance that what he said was true, if he doesnt it's more of a chance to get taken advantage of. "W-Wait up!" Follows after the wolf named Shiba. The wolf stares smiling and pets him.

"How does the game work?" Shiba looks smirking. "Easy it's like a MMORPG, you gain EXP from the monsters you kill and increase your LV, the current limit of LV players have is 100, I'm LV 10 myself, your just LV 1, you win the game if you deafeat the final boss. Simple, then theres the classes, Freelancer, Knight, Lancer, Brute, and Samurai are the Warrior classes, Archer classes are simple, Machinist, Sniper, Gunman, Hunter, and then the Survivalist, Mage classes are Sorcerer, Summoner, Mimic, Enhancer, and Fighter Mage, for Thief classes we have Bomber, Bandit, Ninja, Trapper, and then the Killer, the last class is Healer which are simple there are the Cleric, Bard, Dancer, Druid, and Shrine Priest. There are 10 other classes which can be attained through quests, your also able to change your class any time if your in your home town which this is."

Tails stares eyes wide at the information. "More off weight is key in this game as well, cause you are able to become Immobile so it's best to keep your weight under 500, you gain weight by eating food items, depending on the item the limit of pounds you gain from one is a measly 10, you can also gain weight through spells, and potions, for potions the amount of weight you might gain is 20." Tails gaze down at his large gut. "Umm what am I to do if I ever get immobile?" The wolf smirks. "Easy drink a special potion you gain from enemies called Reduct, it decreases weight depending on it's size, hell that potion is a daily need at that I can't count the possible things that may happen if you dont have one when your immobile."

Tails gazes to him and hangs head. "I'm not sure if I would ever want to play this again." The wolf stares, "Give it a try it's no fun if you don't give a game a try." Tails nods. Shiba smirks as he pulls a mission from a board. "Tell you what, let's take on a mission together, it'll be great. Since I'm LV 10 you can possibly trust me to help you if your in trouble." Tails gazes to him seeing a nice calm smiling on his face, Tails blushes and slowly nods his head. "Great guess that means we are allies for now."

Tails just gives a nod of reasurrance, they head out towards a bandit camp seeing around 20 of them. Shiba smiles and pets Tails. "Our mission is to take out the minions and then the bandit leader, kid what's your class?" "I'm and Enhancer, guess I'm not much for combat huh..." In shame Tails slowly hangs head to feel his head being petted. "It's ok, you have some attack spells but not as strong, that's why your in charge of taking out the weaker minions, your also in charge of boosting my stats if anyway I get in trouble, ok?" Tails nods smiling. "Ok."

Shiba stands drawing out his sword as he jumps down quickly slashing one bandit's head off before he even saw him. Shiba rushes ahead as Tails quickly looks through his spell list. "Fire shot, Lightning strike, Ice Shot, Raise Sword, Raise Shield, and Raise Speed." Tails nods as he takes his position. Shiba enters the center of the camp as the bandits notices him, they charge growling swords in the air as they strike at him. They slash at Shiba to get blocked, Tails uses Raise Shield increasing Shiba's DEF. When they go for another strike Shiba slashes at their guts, 4 down 16 to go.

Tails watches as he sees three archers, Tails raises hand as he shoots a small fire ball towards one's legs, then raises hands as lightning strikes down knocking the other two out. Shiba watches as they cut at him, he raises his sword up as it glows red, fire ignites around. "Flame Enchant." He block two more blades pushing them off then unleashes a flurry of fiery slashes hitting down 7, 14/20.

Back with Tails he enters from his hiding spot, noticing two more about to jump at Shiba, with this Tails shoots 7 icicles at them stiking down the opponents, followed by it he uses Raise Sword to increase Shiba's STR. Back to Shiba he finishes up the minions glaring down at them, he gazes up to see the bandit leader holding a giant sword. "Your telling me just two fat adventurers killed off my crew!" He growls slashing his large sword down onto Shiba who blocks. Tails arrives using his fire magic shooting at the bandit to notice his HP bar goes down by ten.

Shiba moves back as he raises the sword up. "He seems to not be affected by fire much huh, well then, Ice Enchant." His sword glows an icy blue as he strikes down on the leader dealing more damag. "Tails! He's weak to Ice!" Tails nods as he uses his ice spell in hopes to lower the HP more. In rage the leader swings his sword in a circular motion sending a wave of wind knocking them down. Tails starts to get up whining before seeing the leader bout to thrust his sword down, the leader is LV 12. Tails shakes eyes wide, when the blade is thrusted down all Tails feels is blood dripping.

Tails gazes up seeing Shiba his arm chopped of as he coughs blood, his HP dropping eratically. "Tails...boost all stats that you can." He raises his sword growling, his eyes goes red, "Rage Mode." Tails stares scared and starts spamming all his raise skills as they recharge. Before the leader strikes down Shiba vanishes appearing behind him and strikes down chopping the left arm off, Shiba then digs his sword through the back of the leader pulling it up growling, his fur all messy with blood now and his teeth sharp as razors, the leader scream till it's silnced, the blade pulled straight up through his head.

Tails stares afraid as Shiba grabs a potion from his inventory drinking it, his arm returns from the large wound as his HP heals up, he glares towards Tails as his weight counter grows by 20 pounds becoming 320. He grabs Tails pinning him to the wall growling. "Lil child!" Tails is speechless as he stares. "C-Calm down Shiba! Please your hurting me!" Shiba growls as his eyes returns back to normal, he drops him and holds self. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Tails stares and holds his hand. "It's ok Shiba, let's go back please." He nods as he takes Tails back to town, when the reach the leave point Shiba speaks up. "Hey um Tails, back there I wasn't myself, I'm sorry...I wanted to ask you if you would like to be, part of a guild I'm making. It's ok if you don't want to I just want your reply." Tails looks to Shiba seeing a blush on his face, Tails can't help but to smile. "Sure, what's the name of it, and between you and me, guess this game is fun, hope we can see each other in the real world too." Shiba smiles joyously showing the guild name, Howling Moon. "Let's meet up at Hinasho Academy, well if your in the area that is." Tails stares smiling at this, his new friend is at the same academy as him. "Deal." Before Tails presses the leave button Shiba stops him and smacks Tails on his big rump. "Been waiting to do that." He presses leave vanishing leaving a highly blushing fox behind flustered at what he just did.


	2. Level 2 Regalia

Tails wakes in bed rubbing his head the night from before flowing back as he stares at the game, the few words he remembered from the new friend came to his mind. "Let's meet up at Hinasho Academy." Those words echoes as Tails smiles as he slowly gets dressed, before he opens the door he blushes madly remembering right before he left the game, the image of his rump being slapped by the new friend making Tails feel the slight sting that's been placed on his rump.

He rushes to school keeping head low blushing mad as he arrives to the gate seeing a silver wolf laying on the gate his left eye covered up by fur, he slowly turns his head seeing Tails who's blushing madly at him his cute tails swaying as he gazes up. "H-Hi." The wolf steps up to Tails and lifts him up hugging. "Hey cutie." Tails can't help to eep as his face lits up like a public bonfire. Upon their hugging several students stares at this a few chuckling as they take pictures of them hugging.

"L-Let me go Shiba!" Shiba drops him as he pets him. "Sorry can't help it, my god your adorable just like in game, to think you honestly go to my school, how lucky for me." He smiles as Tails blushes.

They walk in as they stare to each other. Gazing to Shiba's neck Tails sees the same collar from in game along with a thick blue tie underneath. Tails speaks up suddenly, "Um Shiba are you a second year? Cause if I recall First years are to wear a special bow tie, second years a tie, and third yeahs are to wear some sort of star pin." Shiba smiles as he pets him. "Very perceptive, indeed I'm a second year, also wheres your bow tie your a first year correct?"

Tails nods and stops at a locker. "It got lost in the mail, it'll be re sent." Shiba nods as he looks to a clock over their heads and smiles petting Tails between his ears gently. "After school, you wanna meet up at my home?" Tails blushes as he nods shyly. "I have nothing to do after school anyways." They begin to head to class, as Shiba walks a green feathered bird stares wearing the school uniform with a bow tie. "Tails...I haven't forseen him coming here, why is the featherless flyer here?"

In homeroom Tails walks in to see several students chatting with each other smiling, as Tails walks ahead he gets hugged from behind a teenage bee mobian smiling sweetly, black and yellow fuzz covering his left eye as his antennae hangs over Tails's head and a pair of goggles over his head. "Tails I can't believe it your here!" Tails's eyes widens as he hugs nuzzling. "Charmy! Your here!"

As they smile happily the green bird enters, a pair of goggles covers his eyes as he tries to not be seen, as he walks Tails notices eyes wide. "Speedy?" The bird stops as he glares. "Tch hello featherless flyer." Charmy stares smiling as he hugs them. "So you got here too Speedy that's cool." Speedy shoves his arm off glaring as he sits back at his desk. "Care to tell me why you where with a second year who's treating you like a boyfriend?" Charmy's eyes widens as he stares at Tails, a few students hears this beginning to stare. Tails slowly blushes at the thought of being boyfriends. "It's not like that really he's more like a teacher, I got some new game and well he started to teach me on how to play it properly." Speedy and Charmy nods as class begins.

In the second year class Shiba is looking through a small book as he gazes up seeing a french coyote student walks in, his blond fur glistening as he moves close as he smiles down to Shiba. "Hello Shiba you look well today." Shiba smiles as he closes the book, the title says Shiba's Game Guide. "How do you say it, bonjour Antoine." Smiles gazing up at the coyote who smiles. "So heard you made a small ruckus a lot of jealous people said you were getting all lovey dovey with a first year, Tails correct?" "Correct, yet he's just a new friend of mine, it's not like we are dating...yet."

Antoine stares eyes wide speaking up when a red and white german shepherd speaks up. "Your in love with a kid you just met? Wow being the prince of the school you sure take true love at first sight stuff seriously." The shepherd stares a gold ring with a small green jewel tied to it around his neck. "Come on Chip don't tell me you don't believe in true love." States a white lion with blue eyes smiling cutely. The shepherd looks off. "I believe but I just don't get the whole idea of first sight stuff. Also stop calling me Chip it's embarassing I haven't responded to that since we were kids Frost. It's Solus." Shiba smiles as he pets him. "But I think Chip is cute."

Outside the class room a third year student walks pass, a medical eye patch over his right eyes as he smiles to himself. "So little bro is in love with a new kid huh...how sweet."

School comes to an end as Tails starts to head out of the class room, following him Speedy trails thinking that Tails is honestly in a relationship. Tails reaches the gate seeing Shiba talking with Chip, they look and Shiba drags Chip towards Tails. "Tails there you are, this is my friend Chip, he also is a player." Chip waves smirking. "Heard your rather cute, damn Shiba your right he is cute...You can come out now I can hear you breathing." Tails tilts his head turning seeing Speedy walks out glaring.

Shiba smiles and goes up grabbing his hand. "Oh a bird mobian, normally I see mammals but that's cool, you here to play?" Speedy stares up and smirks. "Fine, whatever you say." Tails blushes about to speak up till Shiba begins to walk. "Come on guys let's get going."

Tails shakes wondering what to do, once he gazes up to see a large mansion like building his worries flies away as he stares in awe. "Wow." Chip smirks. "That's Shiba for you having the biggest house in town, he has the blood of royals so what else to suspect." Tails's eyes widens as he stares to Shiba who smiles sweetly. "Yep I'm a royal." Speedy glares up to him. "Your a royal?" Chip looks down to the bird smirking. "So are you kid so there should not be any surprise."

They continue to walk until they reach a circular building in the center of the 5 mile long garden. Tails stares in amazement as they enter. As the door closes lights flashes as they look like they are at the starting screen of the game making Tails stare in amazement. "How in the world-?" Shiba cuts him off. "My cousin created this place to serve as a giant controller, one controller four people, sounds nice right?" They nod as Speedy is looking through class selections. Shiba smiles as he speaks up. "I'm of the Freelancer class, it's the most balanced allowing me to use physical, ranged, defensive, and magic based skills without much of a problem. Chip here is a Brute class, physical strengths are his strong point, Tails is an Enhancer, so leave the boosts to him, he's not good at offensive magic though."

Speedy nods as he stares at the Sniper class, his eyes widens feeling his heart beats fast as he selects it. Shiba notices and smiles. "Oh Sniper, that's great with that class your able to dismiss most defensive skills enemies has as long as you shoot the correct areas, it's the archer class that allows you to use guns and arrows." Speedy nods as the room collapses as bright lights flies.

Tails blushes as his clothes vanishes in bright yellow lights his gloves appearing onto his hands the gemstones glistening on top of them, his boots follows up in similar fashion, the scarf flies out wrapping round his neck giving a cute appearance, the white shirt pops up then his jacket, his hat puffing up from the smoke. Tails blushes closing his eyes as the thong of his wraps around his crotch gently.

Shiba smiles as his clothes vanish in white lights, he raises his hands out as red and silver gauntlets pieces themselves onto the arms like puzzle pieces, the same happens to his feet as he smirks, his collar wraps around his neck as spikes pops out, as he looks up smirking the chest armor forms round his chest, he winks as the red and white thong forms around him making him moan slightly. In a blaze of fire a sword flies out into his hands.

Chip glares as his clothes vanish in red lights, his legs glows as stonelike armor forms round it till it's reaching the knees, on his arms the same material forms with large green gems pressed onto them, the jewel on his neck glows bright as transparent green wings spreads from his back as his chest is wrapped with chainmail armor, he looks off shyly as a green and silver cloth wraps round between his legs looking like a mawashi, the type of cloths sumo's wears.

Speedy stares blushing madly thinking that he wants out of here till his clothes vanishes in green lights, his goggles glows as it covers his eyes as one lens looks as though a scope has been drawn onto it, his hands glows as gusts of wind flies around sliding twin brown leather gloves up his hands, the same to his feet as brown leather boots flies on, on his chest a green shirt forms with a silver heart like pattern planted onto his chest, he eeps as he feels his crotch gets covered by a green thong flies on, a pink ribbon holding it together, a quiver full of arrows and a wooden bow flies onto his back.

Shiba smirks to the madly blushing Speedy. "Now for my favorite part." They gaze up to see the weight counters flies down as it starts to increase, Tails eeps staring at the weight counter of his, 126...he was 125 yesterday, he gained a pound, it then raises to 276. Tails gazes to Shiba seeing his weight is 151 as it raises to 321, Chip's weight starts at 186 as it raises to 336. Speedy notices eyes wide. "Wait what's going on!?" He see's his counter 122 raises to 272.

Speedy stares eyes wide as his body begins to swell out with fat his rump, cheeks, arms, and legs filling out as well making him scream in horror. "WHAT THE HELL!" As he gazes up he sees Shiba looking like he's enjoying the growth appearing on his body, Chip on the other hand seems to be not phased in any of his currently growth, Tails though looks like this is the weirdest part. The lights ends as they land, Tails and Speedy ends up tripping as their large rumps rubs each other's sides.

Shiba stares a small blush forming and sighs. "Right new people don't know how to land properly, right Chip?" He gazes to see Chip's nose bleeding as he stares at their rumps. "Chip...you gotta be kidding me big guy?" Shiba kicks him in the gut to cut him out of the trance as he walks taking them out of the spawn point.

Speedy stares at himself eyes wide grabbing his gut. "Why in hell is there a game like this." He grabs his own ass eyes wide. "Geez this grew as well!?" Chip rolls eyes blushing. "Sorry if it sounds like I'm offending you but even though you look like a turkey your rather cute." Speedy's eyes widens as his fur slowly ruffles. "T-Turkey...I look like a turkey...?" As he continues to dwell on that his feathers turn from green to red as he screams. "I LOOK LIKE A TURKEY! HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH THE PRIDE OF A PRINCE!"

Tails rubs head whining, "Speedy calm down please." Speedy glares. "Calm down? CALM DOWN!? How dare you tell me to calm down, look at you, look at me! How can you walk around looking like a feast for humans in such revealing clothes that can snap in any second!" Chip shakes head. "The clothes aren't that bad your just-" "Save it! Out of everyone yours looks to be the one that's not so revealing!" Chip's eyes twitches as he looks off. "Well I use to wear those too you brat, all starters get that type of under cloth at the beginning, plus I out rank all of you!"

Tails tilts head checking Chip's level, as he stares Tails blushes as he sees the level is 25. "Your level 25, Shiba's though is 10, I'm 2, and Speedy since you joined your Level 1...geez Chip your like a veteran."

Chip blushes shyly. "Well of this group, It only took 3 weeks to get this high." Tail smiles but eyes widens. "Hey Shiba if I recall, my starting weight was 125 how come I gained a pound?" Shiba stares and rubs head. "Oh I should've mentioned, every log in you gain one pound my starting weight was 145, this is my sixth time here so I gained 6 pounds since the very start in real life." Tails's eyes widens and stares to Chip. "Wait so you gained like 21 pounds to reach that point." Chip shakes head. "If you keep drinking Reductions the real life gain won't take effect."

Speedy turns his head away as Shiba smiles. "Hey Speedy come on give the game a try you'll eventually love it." Speedy just gives a glare that freezes Shiba in tracks. "Fine but once we are out your going to treat all of us to dinner!" Shiba's eyes widens. "What!?" Tails and Chip smiles. "Sounds fair." "Yep." They begin to walk off as Shiba follows rubbing his head. "Why me?"

They continue on reaching the forest as Tails stares. "So what's the mission?" Chip pulls it up smiling. "A level 15 mission, Destroy beasts, there are a den of beast type monsters nearby, if you beat the mission each member of the party gets a summon stone." Speedy stares as he pulls his bow out and looking through his skills. "How many?" "30 beasts plus the boss being a Manticore."

Tails tilts head staring. "Manticore? You mean like the mythical beast manticore?" They nod as they lay back. "Shiba here wrote a whole research paper on manticore mobians when he was a first year, and boy did it intrigued a lot of people." Shiba smiles slightly as Speedy tilts head. "There's such a thing as a manticore mobian?" Shiba nods as he lays back. "There was an old tribe of them, but they became extinct like the echidnas, though there is a few survivors, and one of them so happens to work as a butler at my house." Tails and Speedy's eyes widens at the information.

Chip stops suddenly as he glares towards a large cave. "There's the den, Speedy and Tails your on the back line, Speedy do whatever you can to shoot any beast, aim for the vitals and they are dead instantly depending on their levels, Tails boost any of our stats when things go wrong, aim your attacks on the weaker one's." "Yes sir!"

Everyone heads in their respective orders, the smaller beasts rushes being normal wolves, boars, a few bears at that as they begin to swarm, Shiba glares as he smirks. "You know I hate to kill wolves, I'll handle the boars, I'm in the mood for bacon, Fire Enchant." His sword ignites in flames as he charges. Chip shakes head smirking. "I'll take the bears, Speedy! Tails! Attack the wolves! Quake!" His hand glows as he punches the ground sending a wave of light sending the bears away. He charges punching at the bears. Speedy aims his arrows as the scope on his goggles glows. "Woah...Now we're talking! Aero Snipe!" He fires an arrow as wind boosts the speed making it pierce through several wolves in one shot. Tails watches eyes wide. "Wow, ok this is going to have a debut. Boost Double! Boost Sword!" Shiba's and Speedy's weapons glows bright as the normal strength boost doubles in power.

Speedy smirks as he aims three arrows. "Thanks! Static Arrow!" He fires them as they hit the walls sending sparks of electricity down on any incoming enemy. Shiba slashes the last of the boar seeing the bears and wolves are now destroyed. "All that's left is the Manticore, guys let's go!" They nod as they follow Shiba to the main chamber seeing the manticore's large scorpion tail and devil like wings, it's lion head staring at them as it roars. Tails steps back afraid along with Speedy watching as Shiba and Chip charges ahead.

Shiba jumps into the sky his sword glistening red, blue, and yellow as he stabs the scorpion tail into the ground before it reacted. "Trinity Enhance." As he pulls the blade out, fire, ice, and lightning surrounds the beast hurting it deeply. Chip smirks as he grabs the wings pulling on them trying to rip them out of the body. Tails in response to this smirks. "Enhance sword." Chip's strength enhances as his body glows red, he growls loudly ripping the wings out from the very back of the manticore.

Speedy stares as the goggles glows bright targeting the heart's location. "So there it is, all right, Assassinate!" He fires the arrow as a black aura surrounds it, the arrow flies fast hitting the very heart making the manticore screams in pain before it dies. "Did I just...kill it."

Shiba stares and hugs Speedy. "You did it Speedy!" Speedy blushes at the hug but does so back smiling. "I don't know how I did it though." Chip smirks and points to the goggles. "Those are the reason, you see all people has a special item when they enter game, for Shiba it's the collar, it gives him the power to use all 13 elements that are in the game, mine is this jewel round my neck it allows me temporarily glide, Tails I have no clue what his is but Speedy your's must increase accuracy and help target, these items are referred to as Regalia."

Speedy smiles as a ding sound in all their heads as they look in their inventories seeing a few colorful stones. Tails stares at the one in his inventory feeling a warmth in his heart till Shiba speaks up. "You ok bud?" "Yeah I'm just happy." Shiba smiles as they begin to head back, Speedy soon holds his big belly which growls. "Can we eat soon, I don't know if this hunger is due to this fat body or not." Shiba rolls eyes smiling. "Yeah we can." Chip smirks. "You kids need to learn self control over desires like that."

With that said Speedy glares and grins as he whispers in Tails's ear bout a prank. "Yo Chip!" Chip turns to them head tilted. "What?" As he turned he sees Speedy and Tails bent over grinning as they pull their thongs down teasing him with their large asses. Chip stares eyes wide and blood spews from his nose as he falls. Shiba chuckles fully as he falls back.

Unnoticed to them a man watches smirking. "What an interesting group...I'll make sure they would never want to come back again." He chuckles full heartedly.


	3. Level 3 Summon

Tails is walking alone on the sidewalk gazing at his phone gently scrolling through texts from Shiba remembering where to meet him. Earlier that day Tails recieved texts from Shiba to meet him at the local arcade, so here he is now on his way to the local arcade Galaxy. As Tails enters he notices people staring in awe at a small stage meant for people who are attempting karaoke. Tails walks closer to see the man on stage, Shiba.

We used to live like royalty

Then one day we knew

Went crashing for the sea

Now all we do is wallow

From myth into reality

Perpetual questioning

You're wandering

Trying to feel for that something yet to follow

Hey Icarus

You're one of us

You're running through a maze

Child don't forget

The path to better days

Uncharted in many ways

Lies in your heart

Just make a new start

Stand up and make your new story

When life get's you down and hope is gone

Smile and journey on

With strength inside you

Break through every fear and failure

Take courage and charge with all your might

There will be a light

In time your tears will dry

Get ready

Gotta look to the sky

Keep steady

Taking off it's now or never

You're just out of eyesight

You're faster than starlight

Now spread your wings and fly

Tails stares eyes wide as people cheer happily in joy. Shiba sees Tails and jumps down running up hugging. "Hey bud." Tails smiles happily as he hugs back. "So what you want Shiba?" Shiba just grins as he drags Tails to the alley, as he gazes up he sees a white lion staring smiling a pair of blue eyes glistening from him. "So this is the cute fox. I'm Frost nice to meet you."

Tails stares and gently shakes the white lion's hand smiling. Shiba smiles speaking up, "Frost here is a Sorcerer, he specializes in offensive magic, he's LV 12." Tails nods smiling at that before Frost lifts his chin kissing him on the lips. Tails's eyes widens in shock before pulling back huffing. "What was that for?!" Shiba glares in jealousy bout that as Frost smiles. "It's a formal greeting from where I am from, sorry if I was rude to do it so suddenly." Tails shakes as Shiba smiles now over the jealousy piece. "So anyways, Speedy is waiting at the mansion, Chip couldn't make it though." Tails nods as they head to the mansion.

On their way the bump into a hyena wearing a black leather jacket a bulging plump belly protruding out as he glares down at the trio. "Watch where your going kids." He growls as he shoves Tails out of the way growling. Tails stares eyes wide as the hyena walks away. "What's his problem?" Shiba murrs a little bit watching the hyena's fat gut and rump sway. "Don't worry bout him he's just naturally angry."

Tails tilts head. "You know him guys?" Frost nods speaking, "Of course he is a third year at our school who has been playing the same game as us." Tails's eyes widens at it as he smiles. "He was the captain of the rugby team before they kicked him out when he grew that belly, he's LV 56 and is of the brute class. Ever since being kicked off forcefully he started to hate everyone around him to the point he just, cut everyone off, he was also Shiba's big brother's friend till it happened."

Tails stares at Shiba who crosses his arms hanging head. "His total gain was 80 pounds his base weight now is 260, the game adds 150 pounds instantly upon log in, meaning his weight counter in game is 410. He is known to crush his opponents...as well as PK them." Tails tilts his head as Frost clears up Tails's confusion. "PK is known as Player Kill. He doesn't stop there, he kills a group of lower LV players for the fun of it to gain EXP, though every PK gives a penalty to him, 10 extra pounds are added for a whole week per person, a party would normally contain ten people meaning if he kills a whole party he will have to lug an extra 100 pounds on him for a whole week." Shiba nods. "His whole PK thing doesn't stop there, he will continue attacking people who's LV is under 30 till they immediately quit the game for life, only 3 people was droved into that."

Tails gulps whining as Frost grabs his hand. "It's ok we will protect you if he tries anything." Tails nods smiling as they head back to the mansion. They reach the backyard building seeing Speedy is already there smiling. "What took you guys so long, also aww Chip didn't arrive I wanted to tease the big dog." Shiba smiles as Frost gently kisses Speedy's beak smiling. "Hello, my name is Frost it's nice to-" "Frost Hobbs if I am correct, your of royal bloodline." Speedy states not affected by the kiss making Frost impressed. "My, my, your a well informed bird, how perfect of you to be on our side."

They smile as Shiba begins to turn on the machine. "Once we are in Frost I would like you to teach them about SummonStones. Is that ok?" He gently nods smiling. "Great thanks Frost." They start up the machine as the starting screen forms pressing the start button it shatters as lights flies.

Shiba smiles along with Tails and Speedy as their clothes wraps around them, their gazes turns to Frost as beautiful crystals of ice forms making glassy like gloves and boots, a long elegant white jacket flies around his body the inside is a blue velvet cloth, as it wraps around him a beautiful silver and sapphire ring flies onto his right ring finger, on his crotch a silk thong flies on gently as he smiles winking, a silver staff rises out of a large pillar of ice a diamond shaped gem on it. The weight counters shows up showing for Tails is 277 pounds, on Shiba 322, Speedy is 273. Gazing to Frost they see his weight is 155 pounds as it raises to 305.

The lights vanish as they land perfectly, well all except Tails who tumbles over. Shiba chuckles helping Tails up. "I'm having the feeling your falling on purpose now." Frost smiles as he pushes Shiba down making his face land between Tails's ass cheeks making them blush madly. "Just make out already." Both Tails and Shiba yells out together, "It's not like that!"

After getting up they walk together as Frost raises a hand as a small black board appears and he begins to draw with chalk. "SummonStones are basically the stones that contains creatures inside, once used you can summon the being within, only way to summon is by using the MP cost or HP cost. Each being is alive so try not to harm them truly, also summons can be downloaded into personal devices once used up, it's interesting, the Summoner classes gets several summonstones at the beginning because it represents their abilities. Sometimes Summons won't respond due to a lack of will and personal things. Now then, me and Shiba here has three stones with us already so we will demonstrate."

Frost pulls out a small blue stone. "Jack Frost, Summon!" The gem glows bright as a blue and white husky pops out ice forming all around him as he lands, two adorable cartoonish blue gloves and boots on the husky with a small witch hat on top that covers his right eye, around his crotch is a small blue thong, a small plump belly on it as he stares. "Hi and freeze. Jack Frost here." Tails stares one eye twitching. "So...The summons are fat and has to wear revealing under clothing as well?" "Of course, sometimes they are naked as well but meh." Tails blushes.

Shiba smiles as he raises a small silver stone. "Summon Silver Knight." The gem glows as liquid metal forms a fat wolf wearing only a loin cloth, a long sword in his hand as he stands up, a metalic mask covers his face, metal gloves and boots upon him with a chest plate...or well moob plate. "You summoned me again when there is no fight how dare you!" Shiba rubs his head sighing.

Frost speaks up spooking them, "Now then you guys try." Speedy smirks grabbing a small white gem. "Summon Gale." It glows as a fat white and black feathered eagle flies up wearing a tribal style loin cloth, a pair of goggles on his head, in the center of his wings are two large blue gems, a few stripes of tribal paint decorates his feathers as Speedy hugs it. "So your Gale huh?" The eagle speaks. "A bird as my master? This is lucky for me, let's work together." "Right."

Tails begins to summon but it fails as he stares. "Umm summon...summon...Summon!" Tails hangs head as Shiba pets. "It's ok Tails not everyone gets it on their first try." Tails nods as a message appears in all four of their faces, a request mission. Shiba tilts head as he reads it. "To all adventurers in this town, we need you all to deal with a LV 56 Brute class PK player named Callen, the party that deals the final hit will be rewarded with 5 EXP potions 5000 Gold, one summonstone, and a Raid Item." Shiba's eyes widens madly at the last bit.

Speedy smirks. "So you guys planning on giving me and Tails these EXP Potions right? since we are only LV 2 each." Frost nods as he stares at Shiba. "A Raid item? They must be desperate to hand out such a powerful item." Tails tilts head. "Raid Item? What in the world is that?" Frost brings his chalk board as he draws."Raid Items are gear that appears in dungeons, they are powerful items known throughout the game, each item is on a class by itself."

Shiba raises up. "There are 7 classes to Raid Items, Mythos items that appears in famous folklore, Hero Relic a special group of items made by the creator to be living beings in forms of weapns, Ancient the gear from a past races, Dragon items created by famous dragons, Cosmos special gear represented by stars, God special summonstones that are able to summon god beasts, and finally...the void gear, only 7 of those weapons ever been created, none of them ever been found yet in the one year this game had been placed, all these raid items has zero respawns meaning you can only have one of that weapon and no one can ever get their hands on it.

Tails's eyes widens as Frost smiles. "If we get our hands on a raid item it would be perfect!" Shiba nods in agreement as he stands. "Lets hunt ourselves a hyena." They nod smiling as they head out.

In a forest nearby the hyena growls as he steps on a players head crushing the last bit of HP watching him vanish. "PENALTY! 10 POUNDS!" He gazes seeing his current weight of 600 raises to 610. He growls grabbing his huge gut as he shakes it. "It's this games fault I got kicked out...I was the best player on my team...I just killed 20 players in a row...damn it these brats are making things out of proportions." He gazes to a lake seeing a black leather harness around his body, brown leather gloves and boots, the only under clothing is a mawashi he bought that is the color red. On his back is a gigantic sword bout 9 ft long and 4 ft thick, on his side is a small weapon tied up with cloth.

A sound of someone coming makes him grin. "Four more huh...24 PKs in one day, prfect!" He turns to see Shiba, Speedy, Frost, and Tails watching from a far. "Hmmm, 12, 10, 2, and 2...are you all kidding me together your LVs are 26 against my 56, your 30 LVs below me!" He raises his sword growling.

Shiba glares as he pulls his sword. "Guys we have no clue bout the Regalia he has so be careful of him." Everyone nods as Shiba pulls out the silver stone. "Silver Knight summon." He appears beside Shiba sword drawn as they charge. "Trinity Enchant!" Shiba's blade glows red, green, and white. Fire, Wind, and Light element. Shiba jumps to get blocked by the hyena as he pushes him up with his gigantic sword sending Shiba flying then quickly slashes down on Silver Knight who blocks, but being to weak he is cut in half. "Your pathetic kids...my Regalia is known as Dominate Weight." He pats the harness grinning. "The more I weigh the stronger I get."

Frost's eyes widens at that. "A Regalia that converts his weight to strength..." He gazes up seeing the weight is 610. "Oh god!" He turns to see He is striking down at Frost to get shot in the chest by 7 arrows conducting electricity. The paralyze status effect appears over his head as he growls unable to move. Speedy grins. "Guys fire with everything we got!" Shiba nods smiling raising his sword. "Full Enchant!" The sword glows in a rainbow of colors as he strikes down on the hyena dealing quite a lot of damage. Frost raises his staff as it glows bright. "Hell Ice!" The ground glows bright as a pillar of ice rises up. Speedy aims his arrows as his summon Gale rises up. "Gale aid me, Hurricane Arrow." Gale nods as his wings glows. "Gale Dive!" A green glowing arrow is fired as a tornado surrounds it, a large bird made of wings flies out of Gale merging into the tornado landing a hit. With Tails he is boosting everyone's ATK power smiling. "Even if I can't summon I can still aid my support."

As they land blow after blow the paralyze status effect ends as his HP is down 50%. "YOU DAMN KIDS!" He throws his sword as it removes Shiba's right arm making him scream in pain. The hyena unwraps th weapon in cloth as a deep voice sounds out scaring them. "Master getting bombarded by weaklings like this? Wow I'm speechless." "Shut up! It's time to kill these brats, Devour Rex!" He raises the weapon showing it's an axe but the blade is greatly large, the part where the blade is coming from looks like a tyrannosaurus rex, a pair of organic yellow eyes decorating the very axe. Shiba's eyes widens at the weapons screaming to his allies, "Guys run! He has a Raid Item! A Hero Relic!" Frost's eyes widens in fear as he gazes to the axe as it takes 45% of HP from his master as it grows in size.

"See you all in oblivion!" He slashes the axe as a giant spectral T-Rex guides the blade chomping down on Frost, Speedy, and Shiba sending them flying. Tails stares in horror eyes wide shaking. Speedy coughs blood along with the rest all their HP at 1%. The hyena stands in anger. "Damn it, I forgot you can only drive them to one percent unless I give 90% of my HP." The axe speaks back to him. "Remember next time master, besides you missed one." "Yeah a LV 2 Enhancer kid, I don't need you for that!" He begins walking up to Shiba who is in pain.

Tails shakes eyes wide. "No...No...Stop..." The hyena stands over Shiba raising his fist about to plummet down. "Die." Tails's eyes widens as he screams loudly. "STOP!" A large red glow flies out as the summonstone in his inventory shatters, a red insignia appears on Tails's left hand looking like three red claws marks going vertical. Behind Tails a black wolf rises up wearing a red and black demonic mask with ivory white teeth and crimson red eyes, a large 7 ft black blade sword in it's hands, the only clothes on it is a black cloak with an inner red velvet red cloth, a black thong on it body showing a large bulge, the weight counter above it's head is broken as it's body is completely muscular. The name tag shows above showing it's name which Tails repeats. "Pyre, Demon of Flames...All right Pyre! Destroy him!"

The hyena backs up in fear as the demon jumps as he slashes down upon his axe growling. "As you wish master!" Flames ignites the ground around him as the blade of it catches in flames. The hyena pushes as he struggles to move back to get attacked in blinding speeds, 13 slashes per second for 13 seconds. The hyena growls as he attempts to strike back with the axe to get his arm cut off quickly. Tail's eyes glows red as he raises his hand. "End it, Demon Fire! Hell's Eradication!" The demon removes his mask showing a pure black wolf who growls madly as blue and red flames spews out of his breath shooting for a full 20 seconds covering a range of 50 meters and a width of 20 meters as it slowly burns away the HP of the hyena who growls in pain. "Tails...I will find you...AND I WILL KILL YOU!" The hyena screams in pains as his body dissolves into flames indicating his HP had dropped to zero.

Tails's eyes widens as he gazes at the demon who turns his head to Tails. "Your my master huh...kinda cutsie if you ask me." Tails stands up placing hand out to the demon a smile on face. "Thank you, I would never of done it without you." The demon smiles as he shakes his hand. "Well said kid." He soon begins to dissolve in flames as they all drive into Tails's left hand. Tails smiles happily as he gazes at a small pop up. "Regalia...Summoner Skin." Tails gazes to his hand eyes wide. "My skin is a Regalia?" He smiles until a small red pop up comes up. "PENALTY! 10 POUNDS!" Tails's eyes widens as he feel the pounds get added to his body but mostly the weight had gone to his hips and ass making his face lit up blushing.

Shiba slowly gets up drinking a HP potion, a small one as it regenerates his arm and his weight rising by 10 pounds. "White Light." A small light glistens as it heals Speedy and Frost. He gazes to Tails who stares at him blushing a smile on face. "I did it guys." He smiles happily until the axe lands nearly chopping his two tails off making him jump in fear. Gazing down at the weapon Shiba picks it up sending it to inventory. "Not only we killed the greatest PK player in town, we collected the Raid Item he held and learned that Regalias can be truly anything." He stares to Tails who is smiling happily.

A small bit has passed as they have recieved their rewards, Tails and Speedy raises to LV 8 due to the EXP Potions. Shiba is smiling as he hands Tails the summon stone that was gained as a prize. "Suppose you should keep your hands on this now bud." Tails nods smiling happily. "Thanks." They gaze towards the Raid item offered as a reward seeing a silver sword bout 10 inches wide and 3 ft long. The scabbard is silver and blue being elegantly painted. Shiba lifts the blade gazing at the name seeing it. "Immortal Sword, Durendal, a Mythos class item, the blade that can not be destroyed by any means." Shiba smiles as he holds it close. "Guys, this is only the start, we have gained two Raid Items today, but we are not gonna stop there, one day when we Level up pass LV 25, let's fight together in a dungeon!" Tails smiles happily as Frost and Speedy nods in agreement. "Yes Sir!

They soon log out and on Tails's way out his phone buzzes, he checks on it to see a small black wolf on his screen with red eyes and the same mask the demon he summoned earlier has, he smirks. "Nice phone you got Tails, nice with lots of date, hope you don't mind I downloaded myself into your phone." Tails eyes widens and he rubs his head. "Also another thing, you got a call from someone named Charmy." Tails smiles as he walks off. "I'll talk to him once home."


End file.
